User blog:Syndrisp/My Ranked Experience
Please note: This is not a complaint post, it is intended to be a healthy recap of League of Legends in general. Alright, so I am new to the wiki, and relatively new to league itself, (I only started playing last year). I managed to hit lvl 30 before S3 ranked was over, and being the new player I was, thought, "Hey, ranked will be fun. It will be a totally new experience with the best of the best players." Nope. It was full of terrible players who refused to cooperate, and cussed out any player on the team that had one more death then they did kills. After my placement matches, I ended in bronze IV I believe. (It may have been V, but the point is that it was not a good placement XD). So, after playing ranked until the season ended, I got stuck in Bronze I, forever doomed to lose my promos every time. (In fact, I think i tried 5 times, and lost all 5 sets of promos because of people who aren't so great at league, to put it nicely, and because of my own screw-ups, because I am certainly not perfect either.) Now here we are in S4, and I decided i would try ranked again, get it out of the way, whatever. I have gotten a lot better since last year, no longer mindlesslly going in for kills and stupid plays, so I figured that I could do better than last season. After placement matches, I was placed in Bronze I (due to my terrible performance last season). I thought, "You know what, thats still a lot better than last season, I can fix this." So, when I get the time to play a ranked game (Which isn't very often), I do. After my work so far this season, I have managed (At this point) to get up to Silver I, just on the edge of Gold V. Quite an improvement from last season if I do say so myself. Of course, I am still working on moving up, I am only where I am now because I dont get to play often, so when I actually get the chance to play somewhat regularly, I think I can easily get through at least the majority of Gold, (Maybe up to Gold III, II). Anyway, my main point here is that even just getting into Silver, I have seen an improvement in player attitude. There is a lot more teamwork than I saw in Bronze, and people are generally more level-headed about playing. Yes, there are still plenty of people who won't cooperate and will explode on people who aren't playing at their peak level (There always are). However, it makes me happy to see the little improvement just moving up one league. I can't wait to burst into higher levels of play as my own skill develops and meet more competent players who enjoy the game for what it is, a game. The players who can have a good time with me even if I am not carrying the game as an 18/0 Syndra ('Cuz Syndra FTW), and instead losing terribly are the ones who i truely enjoy playing League with. After all, it is just a game, made for personal enjoyment, and thats what I take it as. Sure, we all still want to win, but as long as people are trying their best (Because sometimes you just end up facing a player that is a lot better than you.), and not trolling, why can't you have fun? Leave your comments, I would love to hear your opinions as well. And remember, have fun with League and make it fun for others too. I wish you all the best of luck in your own League conquests. -Syndrisp Category:Blog posts